Halloween: Extended Cut
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: An extension of the season two episode, "Halloween". Jackie forgets her poncho in the field where the gang buried their permanent records. Hyde goes back with her to get it. What tricks or treats will be in store for them on this Halloween night? JH4eva!
1. The Scariest Thing in the World

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is an extension of season two's Halloween episode. Of course, it's a completely JH story! There will be spooks and humor and of course, sexual tension. I really hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: The Scariest Thing in the World**

* * *

The gang of six misfits that strangely enough, fit together, walked the abandoned streets of Point Place in silence. They had such a strange night, spent mostly fighting amongst themselves. They hadn't realized the baggage they each carried, towards each other, as well as themselves. Those damn permanent records had revealed a host of things they all wished desperately to forget. That was the plan. They had buried away the evidence of their strange night, vowing to never speak of it again. As they reached a corner, Donna and Eric headed off towards their houses as Eric turned to face Hyde.

"Hey man, aren't you coming?" he asked his friend curiously.

"Nah man, I think I'm gonna go with Kelso and Fez for a while." Hyde replied

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Eric's concern was laced in his voice.

"Don't be such a woman, _Erica_, I'm not mad, okay?" Hyde huffed.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then." Eric looked defeated. He and Hyde had been best friends since the first grade, and he could tell that there was still tension between them over the nights revelatory events.

"Bye guys!" Donna addressed the group "Happy Halloween."

Everyone groaned and muttered with no enthusiasm, "Yeah Happy Halloween."

Donna and Eric walked off hand in hand, leaving the other four members of the group standing under the lamp of the vacant street. Jackie wrapped her arms around herself realizing for the first time that she was extremely cold. Then it occurred to her, _shit_!

"Oh my god you guys, I left my poncho in the field where we buried the records." Jackie spoke, sounding overly upset.

"Who cares?" Hyde huffed. He hated how the little cheerleader made a big deal out of every stupid thing.

"Shut up!" Jackie shouted at the amazingly hot curly haired boy. '_Hot? What is wrong with you, Jackie? Steven Hyde is NOT hot!_' Jackie thought to herself as she continued to speak to the **NOT** hot boy "I have to go back and get it!"

"So go back and get it." Hyde said irritably.

More than anything, Hyde was irritated with himself. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had actually noticed that Jackie left her poncho. He hadn't said anything for one reason, he was captivated by her chest in that tight yellow turtleneck. It clung so tightly to her breasts and it was a **very** cold night out. He was only a man after all, and seeing Jackie's hardened nipples was just too much to pass up.

Hyde hated himself for always thinking of the little brat like that. He caught himself on several occasions, staring at her, fantasizing about what it would be like to touch her, all while being forced to watch her drape herself over his best friend. He shouldn't have these thoughts about her anyway. Jackie represented everything he loathed in the world, and he loathed her too. Right?

"I'm not going by myself! It's scary. You guys come with me!" she pleaded.

All three male specimens groaned as Fez, or Batman if you prefer, spoke up "I can't. I have had too much candy, and am now having a sugar low. I can barely make it to Kelso's house and it is right there." Fez moaned as he pointed to a house on the opposite corner.

"Ugh fine, then you guys come with me." she demanded to Kelso and Hyde. Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but Kelso beat him to it.

"I can't. I have to get Fez into my house, and then I can't just leave him there without me. My mom will freak if she finds a creepy foreign kid asleep in her house."

"So Hyde can stay with him while you come with me. It's not that far Michael."

"Uh well, I don't think my mom would be much happier to have a creepy foreign kid **and **a criminal alone in her house either. No offense Hyde." Kelso smirked at his obviously annoyed friend.

"Whatever. You're mom didn't mind having me in her bedroom last night." Hyde snickered at his goofball friend's burn inflicted face.

"Uh!" Kelso shouted "I'm gonna kick your ass Hyde!"

The two began tumbling around as Jackie watched with a disgusted look on her face and Fez rested warily against the light pole. Jackie placed her hands on her hips in frustration and waited for the inevitable…

"Oww, my eye!" there it was.

Hyde stood over Kelso and smiled at his small victory. He always loved kicking Kelso's ass. He loved kicking anybody's ass, but for some reason, beating Kelso was sweeter than anyone else. Could it be because of a certain mouthy brunette? Hyde shuddered at the thought. As Kelso rose to his feet, clutching his eye, Jackie resumed her complaining.

"Michael! I have to get my poncho!" Jackie whined.

"God, what's the big deal about a stupid poncho, princess?" Hyde said rudely.

"For your information, _Hyde_, My grandma made it for me before she died. We were really close. Not that I expect _you_ to understand something like that." she replied snottily.

"And why is that?" he asked, shrugging off the fact that he hated when 'Hyde' crossed _her_ lips.

"Ugh because you never had a freaking family!" Jackie shouted.

She regretted it the minute she said it. The fact is that the thought of Hyde's lonely life saddened Jackie very much. She had no idea why the plight of this boy concerned her as much as it did. Maybe part of it was that despite their differences in socio-economic background, their childhoods hadn't been much different. Jackie, too, grew up lonely, rarely ever seeing her parents, never really feeling loved. That, in her mind, sort of connected her with the rebellious orphan boy. But that was just one part of her concern for him. Jackie didn't want to admit the other part, even to herself. That she cared for Steven Hyde, deeply.

Hyde simply stood frozen, staring at Jackie. He was free of sunglasses, so she could stare freely into his eyes, cold and emanating the pain her words caused and the anger in his heart.

"Yeah, that's right. My life is shit compared to yours. Everyone is shit compared to the amazing Jackie Burkhart." Hyde spoke bitterly.

"I'm so sorry." Jackie spoke as she stepped toward Hyde "Please, I didn't mean it. You were just being so rude, and I was pissed." Hyde said nothing and wouldn't even look at her.

"Please look at me. I'm so sorry…Steven." At the sound of his first name uttered so tenderly from Jackie's luscious lips, Hyde lifted his head slowly, looking into her uniquely beautiful eyes.

Jackie shortened the gap between them even more as she slowly reached up to cup Hyde's face in her hands. Just touching him and looking into his beautiful blue eyes, that had now softened at her touch, made her want to melt. Whenever she got near Hyde, Jackie felt the most amazing tingling sensation all down her body. She couldn't figure out what it was since she had never experienced it before. Whatever it was, it was fucking incredible.

Jackie and Hyde stood there, mere inches apart, simply staring into each other's eyes in silence. Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. Jackie ran her fingernails over Hyde's scruffy sideburns, as his eye's began to close sleepily. God the feeling her touch was eliciting in him was incredible. Before Hyde could stop himself, he brought his hands around Jackie's waist and pulled her in closely. He began running his hands up and down her back and finally through her hair, as she continued massaging his cheeks in her hands.

They both felt so alive at this moment, so at peace with each other. They felt safe. Pressed up against each other, they were shielded from the fucked up world around them. Nothing could penetrate their little bubble, well almost nothing.

"Umm excuse me!" Kelso screeched irritatingly, breaking Hyde and Jackie's trance as they pulled apart and looked over at the stunned looking tall boy.

"What do you want Kelso?" Hyde asked, pissed at the ruined moment.

"Oh gee Hyde, I'm so sorry to interrupt your little touchy moment with **my** girlfriend!"

"Michael, come on.." Jackie began to speak but was cut off.

"No, you and Hyde are so chummy…he can take you to get your stupid poncho. I'm going home. Good day!" Kelso grabbed Fez and began to walk off.

"But Michael…"

"I said good day!" Kelso waved his hand in the air as Fez looked up at him.

"Hey that's my line you son of a bitch!" Fez shouted.

"I know Fez. That's why I said it. Cause you're so cool." Kelso lied his ass off.

"Oh Okay." Fez smiled happily as the two walked off to Kelso's house, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone on the street corner.

They both stood in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Neither one wanted to acknowledge the moment they had shared before Kelso's interruption. They weren't exactly sure what the hell it even meant. They had been having more and more of those little moments since the night that Hyde took Jackie to prom. That night was the first night that Hyde secretly admitted that he felt something for Jackie. He wasn't sure of exactly what it was, but it was definitely something. Even as he made out with Pam Macy that night, he pictured Jackie. It was her tongue that massaged his, her tongue he was sucking on. Little did he know that Jackie was doing the same thing.

* * *

_Prom night_

_She had been so pleased to get back together with Michael that night. It was right. He was all she had ever known, yet her mind still wandered to the scruffy boy, who had so selflessly been there for her in her time of need. As she lay on her bed, completely naked with kisses being left down her body, Jackie closed her eyes. Suddenly they were no longer Michael Kelso's lips. They were the lips of Steven Hyde. His perfect, tender lips left a trail from her neck down her chest, stopping at her breasts. Hyde's mouth made its way to one of her nipples. Jackie gasped as he began to lick it. She gripped his curly hair as she arched her back. He took her nipple entirely into his mouth as his fingers tweaked the other._

_Jackie moaned loudly at the sensation he was causing within her. "Oh god." she spoke breathily._

_His hand made its way down her body, to the place she was wet and aching with want. His fingers grazed her wet folds as Jackie began shaking from pure desire. She wanted Hyde to touch her, to feel his strong, yet gentle fingers caressing her sex. _

_"Don't stop." she breathed._

_His fingers began massaging her clit. It was incredible. She had longed for his touch for longer than she cared to admit. Jackie tilted her head back in ecstasy as he placed a finger inside her as his thumb continued to run circles over her clit. He placed another finger inside her as she began bucking her hips against his hand, moaning louder and louder as her orgasm fast approached._

_"Oh god. Oh that's so good." she moaned "I'm going to…oh god!" Jackie's orgasm hit her as she cried out in pleasure._

_Steven Hyde brought her over the edge in the most heated way, and he was about to do it again. She could feel the erection pressed against her. Jackie longed for Steven._

_"I need you inside me baby." she told him urgently._

_He instantly complied, slowly slipping his hardened dick inside her. He began slowly thrusting as Jackie looked up into his blue eyes. She cupped his face in her hands as her fingers scratched at his sideburns. He was the sexiest boy she ad ever seen, and as she made her way closer and closer to her orgasm, she longed to be closer to him. Jackie pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Their tongues mingling together perfectly. She kissed him with all the fire within her as his thrusts became more and more erratic._

_They both groaned into each other's mouths as their orgasms hit them. He spilled inside her as she moaned his name into his mouth softly. So softly, that in the midst of his own completion, the man above her could not hear her utter his best friend's name. _

_"Steven."_

_Jackie had just experienced the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her young life. It was Steven Hyde that brought her to it. It was his hands, his mouth, his manhood inside her. But as she looked up at the man above her, Brown eyes replaced blue, straight hair replaced curls, and pretty boy features replace manly ones. It was the face of Michael Kelso not Steven Hyde. That saddened Jackie. She realized that she should feel guilty. She had let her boyfriend fuck her to an orgasm meant for someone else, caused by someone else, but Jackie felt no such guilt. All she felt was an even larger sense of want than before. She wanted it to be Hyde who smiled down at her, Hyde's naked body cuddling her exhausted one. But it wasn't Hyde, and Jackie wondered if it ever would be._

* * *

As Jackie allowed that memory to wash over her she felt chills down her spine. It reawaken her to the fact that she was freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at Hyde.

"Steven, please can you come with me to get my poncho?" she pleaded with the object of her desire sweetly.

"Yeah okay." Hyde conceded as he took his Jacket off. "Here put this on." he handed it over to Jackie, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Steven. That is so sweet." she cooed "Thank you."

Hyde felt awkwardly nervous, "Yeah, yeah." he hated being thought of as 'sweet'. He was a bad ass, not a girly guy like Forman.

"Let's go." Jackie said cheerily as she clutched arms with Hyde.

The two began the walk back to the field outside of their abandoned elementary school, arm in arm, both secretly enjoying the contact. It was a cold, slightly spooky night out. There wasn't a car or another person in sight. It would be an eerie night even if it wasn't Halloween. The only light offered to the two was the light of the full moon above them. You could here owls hooting and dogs howling occasionally in the distance. It was all very scary, but the scariest thing in the world to Jackie at this moment, was how completely at ease she felt. With such a creepy atmosphere around her, Jackie would normally be freaking out, but she wasn't. Here, next to Hyde, she felt safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as he was with her.

Ten minutes later, they finally reached the field and Jackie spotted her poncho instantly. She ran over and grabbed it and reluctantly gave Hyde is Jacket back. It smelled like him and she had found herself reveling in his scent all over her, but as she handed it back she realized she still smelled of him, and that brought a huge smile to her face.

Looking at Jackie gleaming up at him, Hyde couldn't help but smile too. "What?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing. I just…" she wasn't sure if she should say anything "I smell like you now."

Hyde wasn't sure how to react to that. "Uh sorry."

"No I like it." she stepped closer as she spoke. "You smell really good."

Jackie blushed, embarrassed by her admission and Hyde's heated gaze.

"Oh. Uh thanks." he replied, also slightly embarrassed. He never found himself embarrassed around girls except for Jackie. She had the strangest effect on him.

Jackie inched closer and closer to Hyde, as though a force was carrying her there. They were drawn to each other almost magnetically. Jackie stopped as her chest pressed against Hyde's. She placed her hands on his upper arms and squeezed lightly. Their faces inched closer and closer as Hyde placed his forehead against hers.

"God Jackie." he moaned sweetly

Jackie licked her lips in anticipation of his mouth on hers. Just then she caught something in the corner of her eye. A shadowy figure loomed underneath a tree, not far from where they stood.

"Oh my god Steven, there's someone here."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like it so far. This was just the intro so it will get even more interesting next chapter. Leave me a review. I love them!**


	2. A Not So Nice Burn

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are interested so far. It's going to get crazy now. I hope you like it!**

**A big shout out to BloodyLyra. She is my biggest supporter so I just want to say a huge thank you to her.**

**Chapter 2: A Not So Nice Burn**

* * *

"Oh my god, Steven, there's someone here."

Jackie and Hyde looked toward the large tree that stood mere yards from where they were standing in a fog of lust. Underneath it, was what appeared to be the shadowy figure of a man. He just stood there silently staring at the two teenagers. This left an uneasy feeling in both Jackie and Hyde.

"Okay, let's just go." Hyde said as he took hold of Jackie's hand and began leading her.

They began walking slowly, neither speaking. They weren't sure why they were so apprehensive about this man, but it left them both nervous. He was just watching them eerily, and it was Halloween night after all. Jackie held onto Hyde's hand tightly as they walked. Even though the strange character had scared her, she felt safe next to Hyde. She knew that if anything were to happen he would protect her. It was a sense of security she had never felt before in her life.

Once their feet touched the concrete sidewalk, Hyde glanced over his shoulder. It appeared that the man had not followed them. He felt relieved. Hyde never had a problem with fighting a guy, but he had Jackie to worry about. The man in shadow was rather large, and Hyde couldn't help but worry that if they got attacked, he might lose. Then what would happen to Jackie? Simply imagining her hurt brought a sharp pain in Hyde's gut. He still didn't understand this thing with Jackie. He had almost kissed her for the second time this evening, and he wasn't sure why. Jackie is still currently dating his best friend, but to Hyde, that seemed not to matter much at this moment.

Feeling at ease finally, Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie. As they continued walking he placed a kiss on the top of her head while breathing in the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating to his senses. Jackie stopped walking, wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist and looked up into his eyes longingly.

"Steven…What's happening here?" she asked nervously

"What do mean?" Hyde wasn't stupid. He knew what Jackie meant, but he was so completely unsure of how to respond to that question.

"I mean…you feel it too. Don't even deny it Steven. If that creepy guy wasn't watching us you would have kissed me back there." Jackie spoke with quiet determination.

"I won't deny it." Hyde said simply

"So what are we going to do?" Jackie asked confusedly.

"Nothing. We're not going to do anything." Hyde knew he couldn't let this go any further, as much as he may want to. Jackie was off limits. She was his best friend's girl, and Hyde couldn't cross that line, even though Kelso had some sick thing going on with Eric's sister Laurie behind Jackie's back. He was better than Kelso, so he couldn't stoop to his level. This thing had to stop.

"Just forget it Jackie." Hyde concluded firmly

"I don't want to forget it Steven." Jackie sounded hurt. How could Hyde blow hot and cold in this way?

Hyde broke free of Jackie's grasp as he spoke "Well that's just too bad princess because I already have forgotten it." He said coldly.

"But Steven…" she was cut off.

"No Jackie. Okay it's not going to happen so let's just go." Hyde avoided eye contact. This was the only way to prevent a huge mistake from happening. He had to be an asshole.

"No Steven, look at me." Jackie inched closer to Hyde. "Please just look at me Steven."

Jackie cupped Hyde's face in her hands and forced their eyes to meet. As she looked in his eyes, she noticed a range of emotions in them. Jackie understood now why Hyde always wore sunglasses. His eyes gave away everything, all of his inner most thoughts and feelings were revealed in the crystal blue pools that she looked up into.

"Don't push me away." Jackie paused "Please."

And with that, their lips met furiously. Both Jackie and Hyde pored every ounce of themselves into that kiss. It was passionate, tender, heated, and electric all at the same time. Neither of them had felt a greater sensation in their lives than the feeling of their tongues dancing together in perfect harmony, as if it was the only thing in the world that was right.

Through their fog of passion, Hyde heard footsteps. He finally broke his connection with Jackie in order to assess where the noise came from. Looking behind them, Hyde saw the same man from the field, slowly walking towards them. Jackie followed Hyde's line of vision and squeaked at the sight of the man.

"Come on." Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and began walking quickly away from their visitor.

He could hear the stranger's pace quicken as well. Jackie began panicking.

"Steven, what do you think he wants?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. He's probably just messing with us." Hyde quickened their pace until they were practically running. He could feel the man gaining on them. He got closer and closer until Hyde could practically feel the guy's breath on his back. He decided that he would have to face this creep once and for all. Hyde stopped his and Jackie's running and turned around to face his agitator head on. He was shocked at the sight he beheld.

The man was over six feet tall and dressed in all black. He had a clown mask covering his face and what appeared to be a large butcher knife in his hand. Jackie screeched in terror as Hyde spoke up.

"Look man, what's your problem?" He tried to sound confident. This guy was probably just some wasted idiot out for a stroll after some good old fashioned Halloween partying.

The man's only response was to lift his knife and step toward Jackie. Jackie screamed as the knife descended to a mere inch away from her chest, wear it was knocked away. Hyde jumped in front of Jackie and began struggling with the man.

"Jackie run!" he shouted as he battled.

"No Steven, I'm not leaving you!" Jackie couldn't runaway and leave Hyde at the mercy of this attacker.

"Please just go. Run and hide and I'll come find you. I promise. Just please go!" Hyde pleaded with her as he continued to try to gain control of the knife.

There was an urgency in his plea that struck Jackie and inevitably made her listen. She reluctantly left Steven and began running to find cover. The closest thing to her was their old school. It would have to be an adequate hiding spot. Jackie ran into the burned out school where just a few hours prior, she and her friends had a night full of drama that seemed so trivial now. All Jackie could think about was that Hyde was out there fighting for his life against an unknown assailant. Steven had protected her. As Jackie hid behind some empty boxes it occurred to her that Steven had become her protector in every way over the past year. Jackie's thoughts drifted back to another time Hyde had come to her rescue.

* * *

**Two months prior….**

_Hyde parked the cruiser in the parking lot of Point Place High School on this cool night of early September. He didn't want to admit why he was actually here. Even when Eric had asked what he needed the car for, Hyde had lied and said he had a hot date. He couldn't reveal where he was really going and who he would be with. Jackie had cheerleading practice from 3 to 6, and when Hyde saw Kelso and Fez heading to the Hub at 6:15, it was clear that Jackie's braniac boyfriend had forgotten to pick her up. Hyde wasn't sure why he felt obligated to come to her rescue. He tried to chop it down to pity, but was failing massively._

_Hyde scanned the football field for Jackie. There were still a few cheerleaders out there, but no Burkhart. He thought about just taking off. Maybe Jackie found a ride or maybe she just walked home, but he decided to ask one of her teammates about her._

_"Umm excuse me." Hyde tapped a leggy blonde cheerleader on the shoulder. She turned to face him as a look of surprise and awe crossed her face._

_"Yes." she smiled flirtatiously at Hyde._

_"Uh I'm looking for Jackie Burkhart." _

_"You're Steven Hyde, aren't you?" the blonde asked with a coy smile grazing her face._

_"Uh yeah. Have you seen Jackie?" Hyde was completely furious with himself. It was obvious that this chick was into him, but all he could think of was finding Jackie._

_"Oh yeah she went off with Jake Bradley." _

_"The quarterback?" Hyde asked_

_"Yep, he was going to give her a 'ride' if you know what I mean." the blonde winked at Hyde._

_Hyde stormed off toward the parking lot without another word. He knew what Jake Bradley was like. He was a dog who used his status as quarterback to nail as many girls as possible. He was rumored to have a bit of a rough streak as well. Hyde was panicked. What if this creep tried something with Jackie? As Hyde entered the parking lot he noticed a red trans am parked in the back. It was Jake's car. _

_Jackie sat in Jake Bradley's car feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He had offered her a ride home and since her own boyfriend had forgotten to pick her up, yet again, she accepted. Jackie never cared for Jake. Yes, he was the quarterback of the football team, but she always got a bad vibe from him. Jake put the key in the ignition and turned the radio on, but didn't start to drive. He sat back and placed his hands behind his head and looked over at Jackie._

_"Umm aren't you going to take me home now?" Jackie asked nervously_

_"I thought we could just hang out here for a while. You know, talk a little." Jake replied_

_"Actually Jake, I really need to be getting home." Jackie's bad vibes were kicking in overdrive._

_Jake ignored her statement and continued on "You know Jackie, I have always had a thing for you." he placed his arm around her. "And you know I am the quarterback of the football team. If you want to make head cheerleader, you should really get close to me." Jake began to lean in._

_"Jake, I can't. I have a boyfriend." Jackie was panicking now._

_"Yeah so? I have a girlfriend too. I don't want to date you. I want to fuck you." he spoke with determination as he pressed his body against hers._

_Jackie tried to push him off of her "No Jake, I can't. please get off of me."_

_"I can't do that. See the effect you have on me." he grabbed her hand and placed it over the hardness in his jeans._

_"No stop. Let me go!" Jackie shouted as she tried unsuccessfully to push him off of her. He had her pinned against the passenger side door. He forcefully grabbed her breast as he began kissing her neck._

_"No! Stop. Get off me! Get off me!" Jackie shouted at the top of her lungs._

_All of a sudden Jake was being dragged off of Jackie. She looked out the driver's side door to see Steven Hyde standing over Jake Bradley, beating him to a pulp._

_"I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" Hyde was shouting as he punched Jake over and over._

_Jake had tried to fight back, but at this point he was just a bloody heap at Hyde's disposal. Jackie had never seen Hyde like this before, so angry. She thought he could kill Jake at this rate._

_"Steven stop. You're going to kill him. He can't move anymore. Just stop now." _

_Hyde let her words sink in through his cloud of rage, and he stopped beating Jake. Hyde looked down at Jake, laying bloody on the concrete._

_"If you ever go near her again, if you so much as look at her again I swear I will kill you. You got that?" he asked through gritted teeth._

_Jake made a slight noise. "I said, you got that?!" Hyde shouted as he kicked him._

_Jake muttered "Yeah."_

_"Okay, come on Jackie let's go." Hyde said gruffly as he headed for the cruiser._

_Jackie followed Hyde to the car. They drove in silence for a few blocks before Hyde broke it. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily._

_"What do you mean?" Jackie asked confused._

_"Why would you get in the car with a guy like that?" Hyde was still fuming._

_"I just wanted a ride home. I never thought…" she was cut off_

_"Yeah that's your problem. You never think." He said irritably._

_"I know. What happened was my fault." Jackie began crying._

_Hyde felt guilt wash over him. He pulled the car over and looked over at Jackie. He patted her on the shoulder gently._

_"I didn't mean that okay. I'm sorry. What happened was **not** your fault." Hyde said sincerely._

_Jackie looked up at him through her tears. Five minutes ago he had been pounding a guy's face in and now he sat next to her comforting her with such gentility. Jackie moved closer to Hyde. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest as her tears continued to flow. Hyde held onto her tightly as he gently rocked her._

_"I know. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered softly._

_Jackie held onto Hyde for what seemed like years. Finally her tears waned and she found her composure. They broke apart and Hyde drove her home. As he pulled up to the Burkhart mansion he spoke up._

_"Are you going to be okay?" he asked gently._

_"Yeah I'll be fine." Jackie opened the car door and looked over at Hyde "Thank you Steven. Thank you." They locked eyes for a moment and it was as if they could see into each other's souls._

_"You're welcome Jacks." _

* * *

As Jackie hid, she began to softly cry. It occurred to her how much she truly cared for Hyde. If anything happened to him she would be lost. Just then Jackie heard rustling in the dark room. Someone was approaching the boxes where she hid. Jackie looked up and saw a large

butcher knife.

"Ahh!" she shouted as she prepared to run.

"Wait, wait. It's just me." Hyde stood next to her with his hands in the air, one holding the knife.

"Oh Steven, thank god!" Jackie jumped on Hyde. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She began placing frantic kisses all over his face.

"I was so scared and I thought you were going to die. I was so worried about you!" she shouted through her kisses.

"Jackie calm down. It's okay." Hyde tried to calm her.

Jackie stopped her kisses and looked into his eyes "So what happened?"

"Well I got the knife from him. I knocked him to the ground and he was unconscious. We need to get out of here and call the cops."

"Ok baby." Jackie said sweetly as she kissed Hyde's lips softly.

She jumped down and just as they were preparing to leave, the man entered the room and walked briskly toward Hyde. He tried to grab the knife from Hyde. Hyde struggled with him as Jackie jumped in.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing? Run!" Hyde shouted

"No I'm not leaving you this time." she said determined.

Jackie jumped on the guy's back and grabbed at the mask. She pulled it off and was horrified at what she saw. The man was terribly burned. His face was burned so badly, it was completely unrecognizable. It was the most horrific sight Jackie and Hyde had ever seen. Jackie jumped off his back. The man stopped his struggle with Hyde and put his mask back on. He then came back at Hyde and Hyde stabbed him in the side. The man fell to the ground with the knife inside him. Jackie and Hyde looked down at him and it seemed to them that he was not breathing.

"Let's get out of here." Hyde said as they quickly made their way out of the school. The two walked as fast as they could down the street. They had to get to a safe place and call the cops. Jackie looked over her shoulder towards the school.

"Oh my god, he's coming!"

Hyde looked back and saw that the man was indeed still following. He turned the corner into a new Point Place housing development. This neighborhood was brand new and completely vacant. Hyde being the B&E expert he was, knew that one of the houses had a window that was never locked. He ran and pulled Jackie along with him. They went around the side of the house and Hyde opened the window.

"Hurry Jacks, get in."

After Jackie crawled through, Hyde followed. He closed and locked the window.

"Lay down." Hyde spoke softly.

He knew that the man couldn't be that far behind them, and all it would take was a simple breaking of the window to get to them. Hyde held Jackie tightly as the lay in the dark, vacant house hiding from their masked attacker. Jackie began crying.

"Hey. Shh. It's going to be okay. He won't find us now." Hyde wiped her tears away and stroked her hair.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde and felt something wet and warm on her fingers. She looked down at the redness in her hands.

"Steven, oh my god. You're bleeding."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you are liking it so far. Please leave me a review! **


	3. Sexy and Scary

**A/N: Wow sorry for the delay on this story! I totally got sidetracked with Daddy's Home, but here it is, the end of Halloween: Extended Cut. I hope you like it. Please review!!**

**Chapter 3: Sexy and Scary**

* * *

"Oh my god Steven, you're bleeding!" Jackie squealed as she stared transfixed at the crimson liquid.

"Yeah, when I was struggling with that guy he nicked me with the knife." Hyde responded casually.

Jackie gasped "Oh you poor thing!"

She cupped Hyde's face in her hands as her eyes glistened with tears. He was thrown by the contact, and by her behavior. It seemed like she actually cared what happened to him. Hyde certainly wasn't used to people giving a rat's ass what became of him. He definitely never thought Jackie Burkhart would, but here she sat, genuinely worried about his welfare. Sometimes life can be unexpected. The kiss they had shared certainly was. It was unexpected and the single most incredible kiss Hyde had ever experienced. How could he have let it happen? She was his best friend's girl, after all. It just couldn't happen again. He rationalized.

"It's no big deal Jackie." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"Yes it is Steven! You saved my life tonight!" Jackie shouted.

"Shh! That guy is still out there you know." He whispered sternly.

"Oh right sorry. But look we have to bandage up this cut." Jackie took hold of Hyde's arm gently.

Hyde pretended he didn't shudder at her touch "How exactly do you plan on doing that? We're in an empty house. It's not like there's a first aid kit laying around."

"Well…" Jackie seemed to ponder their options for a moment before she took of her poncho.

"Umm Jackie, I'm not sure you stripping will help with my cut, but I won't complain…" He looked at her with a confused expression.

Jackie ignored his comment and proceeded to rip her poncho. She took a piece of the cloth and set it aside. She then rummaged through her purse and pulled out her drinking water. She dabbed a piece of cloth in water and proceeded to clean his wound. Then Jackie began to wrap it in another piece of her poncho.

Hyde sat there momentarily stunned. Jackie loved that poncho. She had carried on begging for someone to take her back to the field to get it, and yet she just destroyed it like it was nothing, to take care of him?

"But Jackie I thought that your grandmother made you that poncho." Hyde spoke puzzled.

"Yes she did make it for me." Jackie continued tending to Hyde's arm as she spoke.

"Then why did you tear it up? Isn't it important to you?" Hyde continued to give Jackie a befuddled expression.

Jackie sighed and shook her head "Honestly Steven."

"What?" He asked.

"Yes Steven, this poncho was very important to me, but it wasn't half as important to me as you are." She looked at him like he was a silly little boy.

Hyde was stunned "I…I'm important to you?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"God and I thought you were the smart one of the group." Jackie teased.

"Hey! I'm sorry, this just throwing me off a little here. I mean we always fight. I thought we kind of hated each other."

Jackie finished wrapping his arm as sadness grazed her face "So you really hate me?" She sounded like an abused puppy.

Jackie thought, especially after what they had just gone through together, that they could stop pretending to hate each other, but maybe Hyde, unlike her, wasn't just pretending. Maybe he really did loathe her. But hadn't they shared an amazing kiss? She was so lost that the tears began flowing from her enormous mismatched eyes. Hyde watched as Jackie began to cry, and he got a horrible pain in his gut. For some reason he hated seeing Jackie hurt, and he truly hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Hey. That's not what I meant. I don't…I don't hate you." Hyde spoke with such gentility, something he never showed anyone.

"Really?" Jackie asked nervously as she looked at him with the cutest damn pout on her face.

Hyde couldn't help but smile "Really."

He pulled Jackie close to him and she sat on his lap straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Hyde held her tightly as she continued to cry. It had been an overwhelming night for both of them.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I was an ass about it. It's just…" He broke off.

"I know. I understand why you reacted that way." Jackie whispered.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hyde replied with a curious tone.

"Yes I do. You're not used to being taken care of. You've never really had someone to care of you." She said simply.

"Yeah well I guess we can't all have the perfect rich mommy and daddy to cater to our every selfish need." Hyde wasn't sure why he felt the need to be mean to her, but he never hesitated. Perhaps it was that this time she hit the nail on the head. He had never been cared for. His mother sure didn't give a shit about him.

Jackie moved away from Hyde and glared angrily at him. "You know Steven, you pride yourself in being this open minded, free thinker, but you are the most judgmental asshole I have ever met!" She was fuming "You know just because my parents have money, does not mean that my life is perfect."

"Oh really. So tell me, what is it that you don't have princess?" Hyde spoke snidely.

"Love Steven! I don't have love! My parents are never home. I barely ever see them. They think that when they buy me stuff it makes up for them not being there, and I used to think it did, but guess what? It doesn't! I would give everything I own if I could just have my mom and dad tuck me in at night and tell me they love me." She turned her back to Hyde as she continued to cry.

Hyde felt unbelievably guilty. He never knew that Jackie Burkhart, daughter of the city councilman, little miss popular cheerleader, had such a difficult life, A life that was similar to his. He moved and sat in front of Jackie. She turned her head away from him, but he could see the pain in her face. Hyde gently turned her face back to his. They stared into each other's eyes, and it was like they had a glimpse into the other's soul.

Hyde touched his lips to Jackie's cheeks, kissing away her tears. He then moved his lips to join hers. It was the most gentle, tender kiss Jackie had ever experienced. It wasn't about lust or gratification. It was Hyde's way of expressing his emotion. Jackie opened her mouth and touched her tongue to Hyde's soft lips. What she desired more than anything was to taste him in her mouth. He opened his mouth to grant her access. The moment their tongues began to dance together in the most natural way, Jackie felt like she had stumbled upon heaven. The warmth of his mouth and the smooth movements of his strong yet gentle tongue were intoxicating. This was the fire that the great poets spoke of, the connection that was not of just this world, but of something greater.

"Oh Steven." Jackie whispered softly as they broke for air.

"Jackie." Hyde breathed out her name slowly.

Before Hyde knew what was happening, Jackie pulled his jacket off. She began kissing his neck as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Once it was thrown to the floor, she pulled off her yellow turtleneck exposing her black lacey bra. Jackie's lips met Hyde's again, this time their kiss became more heated. Hyde moved his lips to Jackie's collar bone and began nipping and kissing her neck. She moaned softly as her fingers made their way to his belt buckle.

Jackie undid his belt and pulled off his jeans. She then reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Hyde gazed at Jackie's perfect breasts with hunger in his eyes.

"Damn Jackie." He moaned huskily.

Hyde kissed her fiercely as he laid her down over his jacket. He began kissing his way down her neck to her breasts, where he began feasting on them one at a time. Jackie moaned loudly at his actions as she felt heat between her legs.

"Oh Steven." She pulled lightly at his curls as his mouth attended to her hardened nipples.

Jackie's hand slithered down his back to his boxer-clad ass. She squeezed gently before moving her hand to the front of his boxers. She slipped her hand in as it enclosed around his stiff cock.

"Oh Fuck." He groaned as Jackie's tiny hand began stroking him slowly.

"Mmm Steven, I can't wait anymore." She spoke sultrily.

Hyde kissed her lips "Me neither baby."

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her panties off in one fluid motion. Hyde sat in awe for a moment, staring at a completely naked Jackie, splayed out before his eyes.

She blushed "What?"

"You are so fucking beautiful." He replied in amazement.

She smiled as he pulled his boxers off. He was about to lay over her when she made her way onto his lap. She straddled him and as his dick brushed against her core and their bare chests rubbed against each other, they both moaned loudly. Hyde held tightly to Jackie's hips as he lifted her and then lowered her onto his cock slowly. They both exhaled sharply at the fantastic feeling of her walls incasing him. Jackie began moving her hips at a slow pace, as they got familiar with each other's bodies.

"Oh god Steven." She tilted her head back in pure pleasure as his lips sought out her neck.

"Mmm Jackie." Hyde moved his hips along with her in an attempt to speed up the pace.

Yes Steven…so good…" Jackie moaned in pure pleasure.

"That's right baby, ride me." He groaned into her ear.

His hot breath on her ear along with the incredible feeling of his manhood inside her was mounting her pleasure. Jackie sped up the pace as she became closer and closer to her climax. She kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance as the heat surged in both of them.

"God Steven, I'm going to…Oh…"

Hyde whispered softly "Let go. I'm right there with you."

"Oh Yes! Oh God! Steven!" Jackie's orgasm swept over her as she moaned out his name.

"Fuck Jackie." Hearing his first name muttered from her mouth in such pure ecstasy was enough to send Hyde over the edge. He exploded inside her.

They kissed languidly as they tried to catch their breath. Hyde gently pulled Jackie into a laying position. He wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest.

"God that was incredible." Jackie moaned as she drew patterns on Hyde's chest with her fingers.

"That was fucking amazing Jacks." Hyde said, still catching his breath.

They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Neither giving any thought to their attacker or to what would happen in the morning. All either of them knew was that they had never felt this at peace in their entire lives.

* * *

Hyde's eyes opened just as he saw the figure of someone enter the room. He looked up to see a man in a business suit with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my god!" The man turned his eyes away in shock at the two naked teenagers.

"Oh crap. Jacks wake up." Hyde nudged Jackie and as she opened her eyes to see that the sun had come up and they were not alone.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed her clothes and she and Hyde dressed quickly. "Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Who am I? I'm Joe Waters, the realtor. Who are you? You kids nearly gave me a heart attack!" He squeaked loudly.

"I know, she's pretty hot huh?" Hyde joked and Jackie slapped his chest.

"No. Well yes she is, but I was referring to the escaped mental patient." He replied

Jackie and Hyde exchanged a look as Hyde spoke "Escaped mental patient?"

"Yeah. He was the teenager who burned down the elementary school. He got trapped in there and his entire body was covered in third degree burns. It made him lose his mind. Anyway, he escaped yesterday and the cops found him in this very neighborhood, just a few houses down. Apparently He had been going from house to house, breaking in, like he was looking for something."

Both Jackie and Hyde felt a shiver down their spine. They knew exactly what he was looking for…them, and from the sound of it, he had been very close to succeeding.

"Well, look, I should really report you two for sneaking in here, but since there doesn't seem to be any damage, I'll let you go." Waters smiled slightly at them. He remembered what it was like to be young.

"Uh thanks man." Hyde spoke surprised. In his experience, if someone could screw you over, they usually did.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. You two get home now." He replied.

Hyde took hold of Jackie's hand and lead her out of the house. They made the walk to the Burkhart mansion in almost complete silence. Neither one of them was sure what to say. Last night had been probably the strangest night of both their lives. First they are almost killed by a maniac, and then they sleep together. Not a typical night in Point Place, Wisconsin. When they arrived at Jackie's, she turned to face Hyde.

"So…do you want to come in?" She asked nervously "No one's home." She added.

"Uh…no I don't think so. I'm just gonna go." He turned to walk away, but she grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Wait Steven. We should talk."

Hyde sighed "What's there to talk about Jackie?" He said with frustration.

"Oh I don't know…us!" She said sarcastically.

"Jackie there is no 'us', okay? You're with Kelso, and don't worry I won't tell him what happened. It was just a mistake"

Jackie stood in shock. "Is that how you feel? That it was a mistake?" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Well, I don't know what else to think. I mean, you're just going to stay my best friend's chick. So you don't expect me to sit around moping over you, do you?" He was beginning to get irritated. He knew for sure that Jackie would never leave Kelso, especially for him.

"No, I'm going to break up with Michael." She replied adamantly.

"Yeah sure. Look just forget last night Jackie. This, you and me, could never work"

Jackie huffed "You know Steven, for being such a brave person, you sure as hell are scared."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"It means that you are scared to admit your feelings for me. You are scared shitless to take the risk of trying this." She gestured between them. "And that's a real shame because I think there could be something great here."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He replied unconvincingly "I'm leaving." Hyde turned and stormed off.

Jackie choked back her tears and entered her house. She knew for sure now that she was completely in love with Steven Hyde. No matter what happened with him, she knew she had to break up with Michael. She just couldn't be with one man, when her heart belonged to another. Jackie stood with her back against her front door as she stared of into space. Just then there was a loud knock. It startled her and she turned to open it.

Hyde stood before her with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "Trick or treat?"

They smiled at each other as Jackie pulled him in by his shirt collar. They kissed passionately. They would figure everything out later, but right now Jackie was taking Hyde up to her room to award him a very special treat.

**The Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Thanks for reading. Please review!!**


End file.
